Thankful
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Based on 'Point Of No Return'. Eliza Flowers has been brought back from the dead by the seraph Mabel, it seems that the angels are desperate to have their weapon prepared to strike against Lucifer. However Isabel Cortez has no choice to surrender to the sword of Michael, but will the people around stop her from making a stupid choice just to save her sister?
1. the deal and death

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I only own the unfamiliar characters. _**

**_Constrictive criticism and reviews is welcome, it's a two way street. I apologise if Eliza or Isabel comes off as __Mary Sues but it's not intentional._**

**_Pointers and tips will really be beneficial._**

**_CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: Season 4, Season 5, Light Overcomes Darkness series, Grace, Divine Sleeping Heart and Pretty Dead _**

**_There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._**

* * *

_Entrance to the Other Side_

_Alone, isolated and by myself _

_I was with the dusty ground of the Earth, I could feel the energy of the ground pulling me into Hell, the power within me killed off the vines that were trying to drag me into a world of damnation, it was a gut wrenching, emotional and heart aching struggle for control of my own earthy abilities, it was betraying me as my powers were not able to withstand the pressure of not being outside of the daylight. _

_was breathing heavily through the complete darkness of the in between place, it seemed that a white bright light was coming towards me, I felt like I was no way in hell, getting out of the in between place of Heaven and Hell, it was a pitch black so I could feel the light holding me in a peaceful embrace, it felt like I was being held by an angel, as it could be true so I allowed the light to pull me out of the in between place of the Other Side… _

Eliza Flowers woke up in a hole in the ground, she felt claustrophobic, while breathing heavily as she was coughing out the dirt from the ground, it was broad daylight so she stood up from the ground to climb the walls, her fingernails were clenching onto the dirt, as she was pushing herself into getting out of the hole that was dug up onto the Earth, she pushed herself out of the whole, her energy was drying up, as she didn't have the strength to go on, she needed to get out of the hole or the powers of the Other Side will bring her there. The Other Side was Purgatory for witches, the spirits of those in the Wicca that didn't have reasons to go into Heaven or Hell, judging by their deeds of their lives.

The blonde witch had escaped the hole, she was lying on the ground looking up into the azure blue sky, wondering if the heavens were real, to her it might be but she was never the religious type to question the beliefs of others. The girl was dusting off all the dirty from her pink clothes, she could feel herself gaining her strength again, the last time she had been in the Stonehenge was when she tried to help her half-sister Isabel Cortez recover from her terrible ordeal with a shapeshifter that took her form to punish her for what she did to her twin sister. Eliza couldn't believe the anger and hatred pent up within her, she had been stabbed by her own sister, she believed Isabel when she told her that they could be sisters and build a good relationship but fate has a way of screwing things up for the illegitimate daughter of Paulo Cortez.

Eliza leaned forward, she was getting up from the ground after looking at the sky for a long time, she felt a presence near her, she was dusting off the dirt from her pink clothes, and she turned around to see as a dark skinned woman stood there, staring at her in a motherly manner. Her face was serious with mid-length straight black hair and brown eyes, her facial expressions seemed minimal, the witch has met this woman before, this was the seraph angel Mabel, the angel that convinced her to be the vessel for Michael's sword, she was the other daughter of Paulo Cortez and a descendent of Cornelius Donderos so she was allowed to do this duty, the destiny which originally belonged to her sister, but who cared, in the thoughts of Eliza, she wanted to be the one that saved everyone, instead of the perfect Mary-Sue chosen witch of witchcraft. The woman helped Eliza onto her feet, by holding her hand, as if she was her mother Matilda Flowers.

"Mabel, you came back for me" Eliza said gently

"Of course I did Eliza, you mean a lot to me and the other angels" Mabel replied to the blonde witch

"So is it true"

"We are moving on with Isabel, her soul is impure in result of sexual intercourse"

"I thought that she was the perfect Virgin Mary"

"It's not as it seems"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I saved you from the Other Side so you have to complete this duty, to fight Tracy Hazer and destroy Lucifer"

"What about Isabel?"

"She doesn't have to know, it seems that the safety of billions of people has become second best to love"

"She…killed me"

"Isabel did because she was afraid of you, being stronger than her" Mabel said as she put her hand on Eliza's shoulder, as she heard a flutter of wings from behind her so she turned around for it to be her Fallen sister Kristel, she was in a rough black suit, as she had an angel sword in her hand, ready to aim at her, the witch saw the other angel as well

"Kristel, this is none of your business" Mabel yelled at her

"You resurrected the girl, why?" Kristel asked her

"She will become our weapon now so go away"

"No, you will not do this"

"Why not, Isabel said no so we have to move on quickly or Lucifer will end us all"

"Mabel, you shouldn't be washed in greed"

"I do as Raphael tells me to do"

"Mabel, please let me have the girl, she belongs with her sister"

"What sister, the one that killed her or has fallen in love with our younger brother" the seraph yelled at her, as Kristel threw her sword at quick speed for it to pierce Mabel in her heart, a flashing blue light expels from her body, as Eliza had her eyes closed when she exploded, as the seraph was eliminated

Eliza was fuming at Kristel, her eyes were welling with anger, as her face was showing sights of her going to attack the angel, however the angel herself came to the phoenix girl to see her face to face, she didn't want to hurt the girl that was Isabel's sister but she had to take her away from here.

"Eliza, listen to me, she is lying to you" Kristel explained to her

"Get out of the way" Eliza replied

"I know you want to see your mother but this is not the way"

"What do you know?"

"I know that it will end in death for you"

"I don't care about anyone else but my mom"

"What about Sam?" she said, as it made Eliza think twice

"He will understand, I care about my mom"

"I know you do but will she want you to give yourself to a dead end destiny"

"I really don't care so just go away, stupid angel" Eliza said as her arms were folded and glaring at Kristel

"You better show me some respect little girl" Kristel growled at her as she grabbed her arm

"Why should I, you work for Isabel, do you?"

"Isabel is distraught after what she did"

"Good, serves her right"

"You really don't mean that"

"Hey, get lost and I want to be stronger than Isabel"

"So you think taking the sword will do anything for you"

"It's better than being a victim to the Other Side"

"What do you mean?"

"Mabel saved me and I'm grateful for it"

"You realise that she is manipulating you into signing a death sentence"

"No, you back off" Eliza replied angrily as the angel pressed two fingers on her forehead to knock her out cold, she fell into the arms of the angel, until Kristel left Santa Fe with the girl in her arms

_**A/N; damn, it must be a long few months of being under the ground, let's look on how Isabel would be doing but sorry if it's short. **_


	2. Isabel's thoughts on two months ago

**_A/N: another chapter to Thankful, based on 5.18 Point Of No Return so enjoy_**

Meanwhile, Isabel Cortez was sitting quietly at Bobby's house, her mind was always flashing back to the day that she skilled her half-sister Eliza Flowers, it had been two months since she event happened, she felt unhappy of trying regain her strength after the terrible ordeal, she had to go through, she had to shut off her emotions for the good of finally putting an end to the archdemon Saul Kenton, once in for all, with her current powers, she wasn't able to defeat him, depending on her emotional state of mind, she wouldn't have any chance in hell of beating him through the probability of fighting the prideful archdemon would mean that she will be killed in a matter of seconds.

Her eyes were on the pages of a book on demonic exorcisms, it was familiar territory for her, as she did rescue Millie Peterson from the clutches of a demon. Isabel had been learning properly how to shot a gun with Dean but it was evidence that she couldn't use firearms to save her life, as a traditional witch, who was trained in the art of the bow and arrow, instead of human weapons she couldn't understand why he was sometimes in denial of his feelings for her circle sister Jenny Blackwell, it was the painful conviction that everyone he loved would leave him or die in the hands of a supernatural creature.

Isabel was feeling anxious, as she was different to what she was a year ago, her hair was flowing in her face while translating enochian messages that have come through this week, another of her developments was that she could read the language of the angels, her feelings within have spurred her into moving forwards with the plans to kill the archdemon, as she was responsible for releasing the archdemons from their prison in Hell. The brunette witch ignored the hunters, as they were just taking a break, as the coming events leading to the apocalypse have been too much for the three hunters to handle on their own; she had a sense of achievement for helping them, as a witch of Cornelius Donderos's line. Simone Beckett was polishing her handgun, her expression told Isabel that she felt bad for Eliza's death, as well but she didn't have to dwell on it because hunters were made to be emotionless individuals.

"You OK, Isabel" Simone asked, as she stopped polishing her weapon

"Oh…I'm fine" Isabel replied in confusion

"Izzy, I know Eliza's death must have gotten to you"

"It's OK, I want to focus on killing Saul, and it's what she would have wanted"

"Hey, revenge is not going to solve anything"

"That's what you say Sim, you got yours"

"It's not about me Isabel; it's about your emotional state"

"She's right, you seem a little nutty lately kid" Bobby interrupted the girls, as he was reading Cornelius's book of shadows

"I'm…OK" the witch refuted back

"Isabel, it's alright to grieve, she was your best friend for a number of years"

"She was like my sister before I knew the truth"

"Kid, don't beat yourself up about it" the elder hunter tried to reassure the witch

"Maybe….I should start having a long think soon"

Isabel started to think about what Bobby and Simone were saying to her, she didn't want to admit that she was wrong on what choice she had to make in order to defeat the archdemon, she couldn't handle the emotional trauma that bestowed on her since Eliza's death, she had the feeling of regret within her heart, she didn't want to accept that Eliza was gone and never coming back, she might have a string of hope that she might be saved from the Other Side, a middle place for where witches go if they couldn't enter either Heaven or Hell because of their deeds, it was said in the Wicca that the Other Side was worse than Hell because it's sequestering and isolating, there was no one being there for the blonde witch, as it's a lonely place for souls.

Isabel was able to track down Saul with the use of her supernatural condition, her fingers were laid out on the desk, and her eyes were closed because she was preparing the ritual in finding Saul through her new found powers. Her mind was scattering through pitch black scenery, her focus was on finding him, and her nerves were on alert. Suddenly, a flutter of wings broke her concentration of finding Saul, so she opened her eyes in a quick flash to turn around to witness the angel Kristel holding someone in dirty pink clothing and quite messy hair so she stood up from the chair to help the angel place the victim onto the couch, by the window; Isabel's emotional senses the victim seemed unstable, as she was knocked out.

When Kristel pushed her hair back, the brunette witch was wobbling through her legs, as she was shaking through her body, she was drifting in and out of consciousness, as Simone was leaning towards Isabel to support her, as she sat on one of the wooden chair. Her eyes were quite blurry, as she couldn't see properly. Isabel's heart was startled into skipping a beat, irregularly, as she was starting to see clearly who the victim was, _it was Eliza Flowers_.

_**A/N: so what will happen next, will Kirstel tell the truth of killing Mabel, just to rescue Eliza?**_


	3. Eliza's revelation of her destiny

**_A/N: another chapter is here_**

Isabel's heart fluttered, as she had a sense of hope that someone would save Eliza so she wanted to thank Kristel from the bottom of her heart, for rescuing her sister. The khaki clothed witch, also another flutter of wings signalled Castiel's presence, it was quite hard for Isabel because she hadn't paid attention to her angelic lover, since Eliza's death, she couldn't face him after the bereavement through the last two months, it made her forget about the night that he had gently taken her virginity through care and love, instead of how Skyler Grey would, as he was insensitive and unkind to her throughout the two years she was in the Quilcene circle, four years ago. Sam couldn't bear to see his soulmate in an agitated state, as he was trying to be calm for her sake, if she was to wake up from her state of suspense. Kristel had placed an angel sword on Isabel's hands, judging by its make, it didn't belong to Kristel so she feared that her angel friend had killed her own kin to save her sister from eternal loneliness.

"Kristel, what happened" Isabel asked, as she was looking at the angel sword in her hands

"Angels, I have to hide her now" Kristel replied, as she pressed her hand on Eliza's chest, then a bright white light travelled inside her body, her eyes flickered open, as she sat up when alert of her surroundings

"What's going on?" Eliza shouted through withering whines, with her fingers through her hair, she was shaking inside herself

"Eliza, you are in South Dakota" Simone explained to her

"Why and where is Mabel?"

"You were dead but was brought back from the dead"

"Yeah, I know so it's nice of you to bring me out but I have a deal to make" Eliza said, as she got up to leave the house but she couldn't

"You have to stay here" Isabel commanded

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I can stop you from leaving" Isabel commanded

"What, come on Izzy, that sucks" Eliza complained like a child with her arms folded

"What deal?" Sam asked Kirstel in interest

"Well, I'm supposed to kill her devil, isn't that a cool destiny?"

"How, firebird" Dean mocked Eliza of her phoenix origins

"With some sort of sword to use its energy to kill Lucifer"

"Whose sword, may I ask?" the tax accountant angel said curiously

"Michael's" Eliza announced which stunned Isabel into silence; she couldn't understand that the angels were going to exploit her now

Isabel could feel herself welling up within, she couldn't have wanted this to happen to the girl that she befriended in Acworth, she didn't want to face the fact that the angels were about to be moving on from her being the sword of Michael to kill Lucifer. Her eyes were darkening by her senses; it was the cessation of her emotions, as it what she feared happened to her, she could feel herself hardening inside, her sisterly sympathies were nowhere to be found. Isabel felt guilty of the crimes of what her father Paulo did to her and her mother Matilda, it had damaged her perception of what it's like to feel loved and have a real family around her. Simone had her handgun with bullets made from belladonna, nightshade and wolfsbane in her hand, as she felt threatened if an angel broke in. Isabel felt as if her heart was turned into stone, with no feelings whatsoever.

"What are you supposed to do Eliza?" Isabel asked her

"Save the world of course, Izzy" Eliza replied with a smile on her face

"You know that the angels are lying to you"

"No way, Mabel saved me from the Other Side"

"Is this possible?"

"It seems that the angels are moving on from you" Kristel said solemnly with an exhausted look on her face

"Kirstel is it possible for fate to change plans" Simone questioned

"Yes, Eliza is Paulo's daughter and of Cornelius's bloodline so it's possible"

"So you are telling me that the angels have a contingency plan" Isabel gritted through her teeth in sourness

"He, it's a nice sisterly reunion but I have to go" Eliza said as Isabel was in her way

"Please, don't go, there should be another way"

"Why is that Isabel, tell me" Eliza snapped at her older sister, as her grey eyes were brightening

"Because we are blood" the green eyed witch confessed

"No, damn way, you are nothing to me, just a girl that befriended me in Acworth, my mom is the only family I have, if I do my job then I can see her again, oh and tell your angel friend to stop killing so much, yeah she killed Mabel"

"Stop acting like a dysfunctional child, stop blaming me for things that dad did" Isabel yelled in frustration against Eliza, then the blonde witch sat back down on the couch with anger on her face

_**A/N: Damn, Eliza is such a dumbass so she better get her head straight so sorry if it's short**_


	4. caressing her

**_A/N: another chapter is here_**

Afterwards, Isabel was resentful at herself, she brought Eliza some tough love, as her mother had been muddle cuddling her for years to see the reality of harshness in the world. The witch couldn't see that this was true; the girl was born of lust which was a sin in the Bible so she couldn't understand why Eliza would be chosen to fight Lucifer if she couldn't control her emotional outpour of pain and anger towards her sister, she was hiding away from everybody else, she didn't want people to see her cry, it hurts Simone especially to see her be in tears again so she transported herself into the bathroom, as she looked in the mirror, her pale face was as white as a sheet , she turned on the tap to wash the tears away from her emerald irises, she could feel the puffiness of her eyes, she gulped in guilt, as she couldn't let Eliza go through with it, even though Kristel told her that it was possible of the reason why the angels will use her, she is Paulo's daughter and a descendent of Cornelius Donderos so it was possible that she is eligible to be Michael's sword.

Isabel was leaning against the wall with her arms around herself; she wanted to be held tightly and reassured that she will be alright, shutting out the emotional pain was what she wanted to do but she couldn't, her feelings of love and affection were what made her a strong person within her powers, it was what empowered her to defeat whatever get in her way, a squeak of the bathroom door caused her to pull out her witch knife to be faced with Castiel, she surrendered her knife to the angel, as she didn't want to bother with him trying to comfort her. Isabel can feel herself quivering beneath her skin; her eyes were sunken into darkness. The witch could feel herself spouting up again, so she fell into his arms, for the angel to grasp the girl in his encirclement.

"Isabel…do not blame yourself for the events that have happened" he told her in silence

"I have to stay strong…for her sake" Isabel replied

"They are desperate because they didn't think that you would be brave enough to rebel this long"

"Still, Eliza is still eligible to be his weapon"

"There should be way of saving her"

"Eliza doesn't deserve this, no way…after what she has been through"

"She has made her choice"

"Cas, she's not only my sister but my best friend"

"Eliza has made her choice"

"You don't understand, she has suffered a lot because of my family so I have to make it up to her" Isabel said sternly as she tried to leave but he took her hand gently

"You cannot do anything dangerous unless…."

"Unless….what"

"I do….this" he commanded, as he pulled Isabel close to press his lips onto hers

Isabel felt a shockwave of his grace travelling through her body, she couldn't leave Castiel, the sweet dotting angel that cared about her since he rescued her from Hell, she had her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, her tongue slipped into his mouth in ravenous lust, the gentle touch made her want to caress his skin more, she was against the wall of the bathroom, soft lips were latching onto her neck which caused her to moan in silence, avoiding anyone else hearing her. He removed her top to expose her white vest, she could feel his fingers caressing her skin, and it was a beautiful feeling, as she sighed in ecstasy, while he brought her into the bedroom Simone stayed in, falling on her back onto the bed was a familiar experience for Isabel, as she is quite shy and liked to be submissive, even though she was a tough witch on the outside. Isabel could feel her hands being pinned by the angel's. She reminisces of her relationship with Noah Bridges, her first boyfriend, he was kind and gentle as well. The witch could feel a certain pull of a mystical force between them; it was the soulmate magicae that was attracting them to each other.

Afterwards, Castiel was holding Isabel in his arms in bed; it was nice gentle moment that the witch's heart was fluttering through bundles of natural sparks, she felt safe for the first time in four years, since she was in the Quilcene Circle, her relationship with the leader Skyler Grey was something that she wanted to be real, she didn't realise that she was being played so she could release the archdemons from Hell. Isabel could feel his arms around her, she felt the tenderness of the angel's hold, and she giggled slightly, as he kissed her neck gently, the sky was darkening through the shining of the sunset, it was an orange-pink-yellow rainbow of colours swirling around the sky, she did see it from her side of the bed, it made her feel as if she was in peace and tranquillity, she didn't have to worry about the enormity of the situation that was bestowed on Eliza, as she might say yes to Michael's sword because she is easy for the angels to manipulate based on her issues of abandonment and loneliness, as she was a child born from lust,. Isabel knew deep down that Eliza still felt worthless and useless, even though she found love in Sam, she still didn't think that she was still good enough for anyone,

"Isabel…." Castiel whispered in her ear

"Yes" Isabel replied gently

"Have I told you that I have watched you?"

"No"

"It was when Kirstel was assigned you as her charge"

"So did you sneak out of the pearly gates to see me?"

"Yes, it's much more fascinating, watching you in your years of development as a witch"

"It's more embarrassing at thirteen, the insecurities and the faulty spells…" Isabel said as she blushed pink on her cheeks

"Isabel, your flaws amuse me" the angel replied to her

"I might have to make the choice if Eliza does go through with it"

"I hoped to get your mind of it"

"I'm sorry…it's just that I have to, or she will and the world will end" Isabel said, as she turned around to face Cas, then she got up from the bed to walk away from the angel

_**A/N: Love is beautiful when it's a flower, reviews are welcome **_


	5. the reflection of emotional pain

**_A/N: another chapter is here_**

When Isabel exited the room, she teleported into the panic room, it was at night so she wanted some peace and quiet, away from the situation that was surrounding the consent of Michael's sword, she was sitting on the rough bed, figuring out what she could do to make sure that Eliza doesn't say yes to the weapon of Heaven. Isabel was feeling drawn out of the surroundings of other people; she couldn't face her angel knowing that she is going to do the unthinkable, to take Eliza's place of the destiny that she should have taken a long time ago. Isabel drew a sigil on the wall of the panic room; she watched her almost bleeding hand ooze out the red liquid, she was slowly healing from the knife wound as it gradually disappeared. The witch heard a flutter of wings to signal Kristel's presence so she hid her hand, it would be suspicious for the angel to see her healing wound.

"Isabel, what is it?" Kristel asked

"I want to know Kristel, if I should go through with it" Isabel replied

"Why"

"Cas said that he had been listening to me and watching me, is it true?"

"Yes but it was forbidden so he was punished for it"

"Why"

"You are the weapon for Heaven"

"I know that" Isabel said as she stood up from her spot to stand in front of the sigil on the wall

"What are you hiding, Isabel?" Kristel said suspiciously

"I'm sorry" Isabel said as she turned around to push her hand on the sigil, causing a blue light which signalled Kristel to disappear

Isabel felt guilty for banishing Kristel but it was what she had to because she had to complete her destiny, to say yes to Michael's sword so Eliza doesn't have to. The witch teleported out of the panic room to be on the streets of a city, she could hear the busy noises of cars driving by and people chatting to each other, she was alone, as she heard a man ringing a bell, then he approached her, he was speaking out loudly, as if he was at a town hall. The man had a bible in his hands so he must be a missionary from the city, she felt nervous; she was going to approach an unknown person to ask for assistance calling down the angels, as she couldn't do herself because of the cause of suspicion with Kristel and the others.

"So you talk to angels" Isabel asked the man who had some resemblance to a rabbi, she was curious as to why he was praying so loudly, if he couldn't talk to the heavenly beings in the sky.

"What's your destiny little girl?" the man questioned her; she was confused whether to tell this stranger her true identity as a witch and the sword of Michael

"I want you to call your angel friends down, I'm Isabel Cortez, just to answer your question"

"Oh….you are the sword of Heaven"

"Go on"

"Oh, art Father in Heaven…" he started to pray then he was knocked out cold, as Isabel saw Kristel from behind

"You pray to loudly, my friend" Kristel announced as she turned to Isabel, then the witch teleported from her so she ended up in an alleyway, as the angel followed her to the gritty location

Isabel was backed into a wall by the angel Kristel; she grabbed her top which started to shock the witch, why was her friend going to attack her, she looked so angry and furious that she threw her onto the ground with superhuman strength; the angel pulled Isabel by her hair. "I rebelled for this" Kristel yelled, as she punched Isabel in the face. "I'm….sorry, it had to be this way" the witch moaned in pain, as she tried to get up from the ground, she didn't mean to banish Kristel but she had to do whatever she could to protect her sister from the angels. "I did everything for you, kept you safe from Saul all those years and this is how you repay me" Kristel snarled at her, she grabbed her by her top to press two fingers onto her forehead to knock her out, she did this to many other people but with Isabel she felt ashamed for beating her up like this, it was a choice she had to make in order for her not to surrender to the angels, just so Eliza could be happy and content with not having to carry the sword of Michael within her.

Meanwhile, Kristel carried Isabel in her arms; she fluttered into the panic room with the surprised look in the faces of Sam, Dean and Castiel, she didn't want to explain to the boys what happened to Isabel, it would lead to an argument with her brother, she placed Isabel onto the bed, to handcuff her onto the post, they wondered what Kristel was doing to Isabel. The angel was stroking her head, she somehow didn't have the emotion to do it, this girl was her friend and she loved her in a way that she couldn't explain. The witch started to wake up, pull her hand out of the cuff, she was struggling to get out, her face was welling with anger and frustration, and she was fiddling with the handcuffs, even though Kristel had the keys. The hunters were confused on what Kristel was thinking about when handcuffing Isabel onto the pole, Isabel was sitting up in exhaustion and was quivering through her body. Kristel had her arms folding across her chest to show no emotion on her face, to stay strong for Isabel's sake.

"What happened to _Sabrina_?" Dean asked the female angel

"She tried to give herself up" Kristel replied in sourness

"Why" Sam questioned

"She wouldn't live with herself if Eliza said yes which might hurt you"

"So handcuffing her will help"

"No, we have to leave" Kristel said, as she sprinkled a black substance around the bed, it was black iron sulphate which traps witches so Isabel couldn't be able to escape

"Sister, why keep her here?" Castiel interrogated his sister

"It's the best Brother, until the angels leave her and Eliza alone" Kristel said to the tax accountant angel in front of the hunters, as she vanished out of the room with Sam which leaves Dean and Castiel in confusion, staying with Isabel, as she was awake and her eyes widened in anger

"Come on, let me out" Isabel growled in stress

"I can't _Sabrina_, it's for your own good" Dean replied to the witch

"Why am I here?"

"You tried to give yourself up" Castiel said to her gently, as he sat beside her to reassure her

"I had to…save Eliza from the sword"

"Isabel, you realise that people do care about you"

"I don't care…..as long as my sister is safe"

"You compensate your protection of Eliza to repair the damage your father has done to her"

"I…have no faith in my father anymore, he's a disgrace to witchcraft and our family" Isabel gritted through her teeth, then she started to feel furious of herself, to have such blind faith in her father which made her discover the truth of him having an affair with another woman, as it caused his death in the end

_**A/N: reviews are welcome in all forms **_


	6. Eliza meets Zachariah

**_A/N: another chapter is here_**

Contrastingly, Eliza was asleep on the couch, she opened her eyes to end up in her childhood bedroom which was pink and white, and it was the same room where Isabel told her that she wanted to be a good sister, a promise that was broken when she killed her on the Stonehenge in Santa Fe, she was sitting on her dream bed, it was what she wanted, to be at peace without people telling her what to do as if she was a child. Eliza liked this room because her mother designed it for her when she was six.

Eliza feels some closeness with her mom Matilda, a gentle planter that did nothing wrong until she was seduced by the charm of Paulo Cortez, even though he was a married man, the planter woman satisfied his emotional needs that Paula Kane Doomflower, his wife couldn't fulfil, as she was busy muddle cuddling their daughter Isabel. Eliza had to get to out of her mind, she liked being in this world, as it made her forget about the crap she had to go through to kill Selene, the succubus to save Sam's life after he had ignored her about Ruby, the demon that led him into releasing Lucifer from his cage, it was predicted in Eliza's vision that it will happen but he didn't listen to her beforehand.

Eliza could feel a presence nearby, it was a man in a suit, he reminded her of a wicked witch by the size of his nose, he was bald and had a grin on his face, she didn't' know who he was so she couldn't trust him automatically, as he could be one of the angels that could take Mabel's place in making the deal. Eliza could feel herself tightening inside, as she didn't know what to do with herself, when faced with a complete stranger sitting beside her on the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Eliza said rudely to the man

"I'm Zachariah, I'm in charge now" the man replied to her

"Mabel's dead you know"

"I know, how unfortunate"

"I still want to make the deal"

"Why"

"I want to prove to Isabel that I am better and stronger than her"

"You do realise that you have to do this in order to see your mother again"

"I'll do anything but I'm not sure if I can trust you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the boys think you're a compulsive liar" Eliza mentioned the conversation she had with Sam earlier

"They are not to be trusted Eliza, they fear you"

"Why"

"They are psychotically, irrationally and erotically co-dependent on each other"  
"I don't know, it's all so confusing"

"Think about it kid, why do you think you or your Wiccan sister Jennifer can't get closer to them, it's what they do; drive nice girls like you away to save each other's sweet bacons than the planet"

"Why say that crap, do you feel sorry for us?""  
"Yes, I sympathise with you little bundles of blue light"

"So you are going to give your end of the deal, I'll be your weapon if I see my mom afterwards"

"Yes, as promised" the angel said, as he placed his hand on Eliza's shoulder to vanish out of her dream world

_**A/N: reviews are welcome in all forms **_


	7. girl gone missing and the truth

**_A/N: another chapter is here_**

Meanwhile, Bobby was wheeling around in his wheelchair, he spotted that Eliza Flowers was gone from the spot, she had been there a few minutes ago, how was it possible, she had the enochian symbols carved on her ribs to keep herself from being found. "Help" the elder hunter yelled as Dean came rushing down to the living room to see that his future sister in law was missing from the place Kristel placed her in when she brought her in. Eliza was hear a few moments ago, as he and Sam tried to get her out of saying yes to Michael's sword by using the power of love which failed, she told them that she had enough of being second best to people in her life and she wanted to be just as powerful as Isabel but better than her brunette half-sister.

Dean felt a bit guilty for not looking out for the girl; it would be heart-breaking if his brother knew that his soulmate was taken by Zachariah, the angel he was always at odds against, he kept pushing him towards his own true destiny in being Michael's vessel, he had to think about how would Jenny Blackwell would react to it, she was the witch that fell in love with him through the mystical force of the soulmate magicae, she told him that they were meant to be together, even though this was true, he didn't want to admit that he loved Jenny, the fear of her leaving him or betraying him so he had to keep his guard up.

"The kid's gone" Bobby said in frustration, fearing that Isabel will crumble if she heard the news, a flutter of wings signalled Sam's appearance but Kristel was with him

"Damn it, how did she disappear?" Dean gritted at himself

"She was here, talking mechanics which is awfully weird for a girl"

"Zachariah must have come into her dreams to take her" Sam answered

"Where's Ms Robin Hood?"

"She's locked in the panic room?""  
"Get her out" Kristel commanded

"You locked her in there""  
"It was for her own good

For the short time Eliza has been here, Bobby started to like her for her tough spirit and no nonsense attitude when it came to the subject of wanting to be Michael's sword, as she has been chosen. It seems that Isabel hearing the news will be torn apart, she had to deal with the heartbreak of her younger half-sister rejecting her love and patience for the desire to be better than her. When Isabel appeared in the room, her face was calm and collected, she wasn't as emotional, as she was before so something must have made her suppress her feelings like this, her eyes looked sorrowful in the eyes of the hunter in a wheelchair, she had the bow and arrow of Heaven on her shoulder, as she was preparing to rescue Eliza from Zachariah. When Sam and Dean were on their way out of the house, Bobby saw the look of determination and courage on her face; it seems that she was ready to get her sister back from Zachariah's clutches. After the boys went out, Isabel stayed, as she wanted to talk to Bobby before the mission in advance.

"Hey, Izzy, you OK" Bobby asked her

"I'm fine" Isabel replied

"It's Ok to be emotional, kid"

"Sometimes I learned that emotions can ruin things so I have to be strong for her"

"Are…you gonna take the sword?" Bobby questioned her motives

"If I have to"

"Well, I'm sorry about it"

"It's OK, Bobby I'll be strong enough to kill Saul or possibly defeat Lucifer and end it all" Isabel said gently, as she started to leave the house

"Isabel" he called her out

"What is it?"

"Don't give up"

"Thanks for the hospitality and kindness you have shown me, for that I'm grateful" Isabel said, as she left the house with Sam and Dean to find and rescue Eliza before she said yes to the weapon

_**A/N: reviews are welcome in all forms **_


	8. the confontation and the request

_A/N: another chapter is here and the last of this story _

Subsequently, inside a beautifully constructed room, it was Heaven in the eyes of Eliza, who has never been there before, she sat down on a chair, there was a table with a lot of burgers and bottles of beer, she felt overwhelmed of the appearance of her whereabouts, she didn't want to go back, this was her chance to take the weapon to kill Saul and save the lives of witches that could be killed by him for his endgame. She was fiddling with her fingers, as she was nervous and anxious about the outcome of her choice. The room was like an art gallery or an expensive mansion; she was bewildered by the place so she was looking at the biblical pictures on the wall, when she stood up from the chair, she was close to the stunning pictures, it was stuff she had seen in church with her mother. Then she saw a picture of Isabel in a Greek white dress with a bow and arrow, she didn't know what it meant so she sat back down on the seat.

Zachariah returned but Eliza wasn't happy with the angel, she knew that he was hiding something from her, just like she suspected with Mabel when she told her that she was chosen to be Michael's sword, it seemed that the seraph angel was desperate after the news of Lucifer's sword already has given consent so the angels had to attack the witch fast with their own missile. Eliza was folding her arms, as she was bored of waiting for the sword so she gave him a condescending snarl, signalling her challenging the angel's authority and disrespecting his kindness towards the blonde phoenix girl. Eliza didn't like the fact that Isabel didn't accept her of becoming the chosen one to stop Saul from hurting anymore innocent witches.

"So are we ready?" Eliza said rudely with her feet on the table

"For what" Zachariah replied as if she was stupid

"The sword"

"I'm sorry, kid we have to terminate your position at this time"

"Why"

"Don't get me wrong, I like you but you are not the chosen one"

"What about the stuff you said?"

"Not so much, in consolation you happen to be the illegitimate sister of the witch we care about it"

"So you lied about everything"

"To avoid certain truths to manipulate you, it seems that you have a blind spot and its jealousy"

"Son of a bitch?" Eliza groaned at herself

"Come on, I have to look at that childish face of yours"

"So saving me was for nothing"

"No, it seems that Isabel maybe strong enough to rebel against us but has one blind spot and its family and sisterhood"

"It was all planned, fuck's sake"

"Lizzie, we're in it together, Isabel will stop being an emotional wreck to save you and I'll have her where I want her"

"Doesn't that sound perverted in a way?"

"You will not get away with it"

"You'll still get to see your mom so shut up and listen" he commanded, as he used his hand to physically make her choke out blood, she coughed out the red liquid, as she was feeling a lot of pain, she could feel her body ripping itself apart, she felt like she was dying on the inside

"Damn….you" Eliza coughed at his face

"You better show me some respect, stupid witches, so emotional neurotic and undisciplined" he said as he telekinetically threw her across the room, the bad thing was that she couldn't use any magic so she closed her eyes to wait, as a flutter of wings signalled that he was gone

Eliza couldn't believe what Zachariah was saying to her, it seemed that it was true, he used her and so did Mabel, it was ploy to get Isabel in where he wanted her to be, the truth was that Isabel was always the chosen one, always the heroine and always the knight in shining armour for the witches and she couldn't. She felt her body slightly regenerating from the wounds suffered, as she had the firebird within her soul. A sound of footsteps were heard from miles away, she felt some shred of hope that Isabel wouldn't walk in here, just to save her, she was going to be walking into a trap and it will be her fault. Then the doors were forced open, as she saw Isabel with a bow and arrow strapped onto her back along with Sam and Dean, she felt a glimmer of a smile across her face so she was hopeful that she will be saved.

Isabel kneeled down towards Eliza. "You….came back for me" the blonde witch said happily when bleeding from her nose. "We are family…no matter what you say" Isabel replied, as she picked up her sister around her shoulder, the brunette witch, her sister and the two hunters were in a hurry to leave until a voice came behind them. "Please, do you really think it will be that easy"? Isabel turned around to see Zachariah with a smug look on his face, as she let go of Eliza when she has regenerated from her wounds. "Do you" Isabel replied back, as he watched Sam with an angel blade in hand so he threw him and Dean across the metal screen. Eliza's eyes were brightening from her grey colour, as they were yellow, she was angry that he hurt her soulmate so she tried to fight back so he threw her across to join her soulmate and his brother on the ground.

Isabel was frustrated at the new angel in charge, she feels like she could use all her might to kill this angel in front of her, so she pulled her golden edge bow and arrow out to point it at Zachariah in a fierce warrior stance.

"You know what Mabel learned from this experience, Isabel?" Zachariah stated

"What is it?" Isabel replied

"Patience" he said as he used his hand to pin Eliza down as she was spewing blood from her mouth which angered Isabel

"Let her go, you son of a bitch" Isabel yelled pointing her arrow at him

"It's all playing out kid, like he said…your haemorrhaging sister and your future brothers"

"…..Fine I give up" Isabel stuttered, as she put the bow and arrow behind her back to be strapped in but kept an arrow with her

"What…..I couldn't hear you" the angel smirked at her

"I said yes you son of a bitch"

"Isabel, no..." Eliza yelled, as the angel made her choke more to shut her up

"Are you lying?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Isabel started to feel tearful, then she heard the angel chant the enochian spell, she felt stupid for doing this, she looked at Eliza then winked at her with her right eye

"It's coming" Zachariah said with a smile, as he anticipated the arrival of Michael's sword, the heavenly weapon which needs a witch to be its vessel to control the power

"I have a few conditions if I'm going to be your missile" Isabel smirked through a grin

"Go on then" he said as he was clearly irritated by the witch

"First of all, my sister is to be left alone along with my other sisters"

"Fine, what else"

"Michael's sword can't have its host until it kills you" she said as he grabbed her by her arm

"Do you know who I am, you may be a descendent of Donderos but you will not talk to me like that, senseless little girl"

"If you do deliver me to the sword you are invaluable" Isabel said as she pushed him off her arm

"You know Michael's not going to kill me"

"Of course not, but I will" Isabel said, as she pulled a golden arrow to stab it through his chin, it seemed that the heavenly arrows worked on angels, as well as the archdemons, a blue light expelled through his body, it was what Isabel was seeing, she wasn't blinded as she could feel a mystical force within her so she threw him across to leave him with black wings spread out of his dead body

Isabel saw Eliza using her phoenix magic to heal both Sam and Dean so she tried to get them out by shielding them with her powers, the door was open, and as the ear-piercing noise was getting closer, she could see a spark of white light coming through, she had to follow them out but the door slammed shut which shocked Isabel, as she couldn't open it. "Eliza…help…. get me out" Isabel yelled through the piercing noise, as she tried using magic to get out but she couldn't, then she kicked the door forcefully but it didn't work. The light was blocking all noises that were outside of the room, she tried to get out of the beautiful room. Isabel could feel her heart pounding through her chest rapidly, she didn't know what was happening around her, and she feared that Eliza had abandoned her so she could get the boys to safety. Isabel was terrified of what she was going to feel, she could sense a presence of something around her, as the room was engulfed in white light, she couldn't hear the calling of the two hunters and her sister, she could feel it travelling through her body, it fitted he like a glove.

The angelic light was slowly moving through her body, she felt like she was complete within herself, she realised that Michael's sword was a part of her, the witch could feel herself lifted from the ground, she could see a delicate small pair of fledgling white wings from her shoulders, she was feeling comfortable in her own skin; the sound of heavenly harps was clear within her ears, it was beautiful and endearing, she had never heard anything like this before, since Jenny would always come to her. Isabel could feel the wings disappearing, so she was still floating in the air, the sword entering her visage felt like the best thing that has happened to her, what was she thinking when she was rebelling against the sword, she didn't expect it to feel good to have it within her.

Isabel was floating gently onto the ground while on her back, she felt the power of Heaven within her, as the white light was disappearing so she transported out of the room, until it was in widespread darkness.

_**A/N: it's the end until Blackbird, coming soon **_


End file.
